


May the Force

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Crossover, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, From Sex to Love, Hate to Love, IN SPACE!, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Outer Space, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Sex, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: At the outer rims of the galaxy, two smugglers end up finding big and important things. And each other.I saw a prompt in the SKAM stories FB-group about a crossverse fic: Evak in Star Wars. I bit, with gusto.This is for fun, and I have really enjoyed writing this. It's also a lot of work because my general knowledge of Star Wars is based on the movies, which I do adore (except episodes I-III). So it might update a bit slow.The story takes place sometimes between/alongside episodes VII and VIII. At least that's my working plan. The events of the movies are not present in the fic, except as rumors or stories.Isak and Even will definitely make it, and it will be Evak endgame.I will most likely include more SKAM characters later on.The tags will update as I go, I have yet no idea how Evak's relationship will develope. Or well, some idea, but we shall see.Welcome to this journey with me. IN SPACE!PS. You will not need to know Star Wars in order to read this, I think. Maybe just google some species for visuals.





	1. Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/gifts), [theyellowcurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/gifts).



Ever since he was a child, Isak had been looking into the stars. When the second sun had set each night, he’d been sneaking from under his blankets and outside into the cold. He’d walked further away from the hut and the light of the fire inside, his small feet sinking into the still lukewarm sand, and looked up. He’d looked at the stars and imagined a life among them, and if one of the stars fell he’d been half convinced it was a ship jumping to hyperspace, towards unimaginable adventures. In that regard he had been no different from any other sand farm kid on the planet. There the future could take two paths: those who stayed and kept collecting and sorting sand for retrieving the minerals for the smelting factories, and those who left to become something interesting. Not many had ever left. There were times when Isak kind of wished he hadn’t left himself.

“Come on, you useless piece of crap!” Isak yelled at his astromech droid. “Do something!”

The droid responded in a series of annoyed beeps and boops. Isak gave it the intergalactic gesture to go fuck itself. Worthless junk, he hissed under his breath and stared at the relay system in front of him, like he could will it to work. His ship was shaking, worse and worse, it would not hold for long anymore, but he could not jump out of hyperdrive yet. He wasn’t sure he’d ever make it back in, and he was still a long way from home. He had cargo to deliver, and he did not, totally never ever ever did not, want to piss off Boss Sana. That was not a thing that was done. He’d rather risk his ship being torn apart in hyperspace than crossing her.

Isak raised his wrench and gave the casing a good whack. Nothing. He whacked again, so hard it resonated up his arm and made his busted shoulder ache.

“YES!”

The lights lit up again and the shaking stopped. The stabilizer was fixed. Next up, everything else. His stupid bucket of nuts and bolts had been on her limits for quite a long time, and this would not be her last fly. Nope. They still had many light years together, Isak was convinced of that. Mostly because he had no options, his two big payloads had been confiscated and he had used most of his savings for bribes to get out of those predicaments. He needed to get this cargo delivered and his beloved mortal enemy, his ship, Stardust, had better be able to get him there.

“Good girl”, Isak muttered and opened the hatch to the engine space. The hyperdrive had been working okay for now, and that gave him time to try and get the landing thrusters in a more reliable state. They had been acting up dangerously regularly lately, and even though Isak was able to land somewhat smoothly with only one thruster working constantly he’d rather not risk it. The lights were only kind of working down here, and only some of the cabin’s light seeped through the grating, so he had to work mostly by feeling around. He would have liked to thank the person who had designed this piece of shit personally, but there’d probably been a line anyway.

At least she was somewhat easy to fix on the run. The methods Isak had used the most were hitting, kicking, banging and whacking, and the parts were cheap to replace. She was not elegant in any way, and Isak had replaced so many parts for so many times that he could probably say he had built this ship himself at least once, but it was still the best choice for his line of work and his level of income. He had named her Stardust because one, he came from a dust planet, two, he traveled in the stars with her and three, she was constantly on the brink of falling apart and ending up as dust between the stars. It reminded him of home, and it reminded him of leaving home, and both were good to remember.

It had been a long road to get where he was now, and he still had a long way to go. He was finally someone who was responsible ultimately to himself, a free man, but it had taken many standard years of servitude before this. He needed to remember where he came from, so he wouldn’t end up back there. Though a couple of those years had been very educational regarding the anatomy of various species, which had been proven useful in close combat situations.

Isak had no way to test the thrusters in hyperdrive. He just had to believe they would work and hope for the best. He grunted as the pain stabbed his shoulder when he pushed himself up through the hatch. The scar had been completely healed but the muscle tissue and nerve ends hadn’t been repaired quite correctly. It worked, which was more than Isak could’ve hoped for after that blaster hit, but if he strained it it would hurt. A lot.

“You’re in charge now, buddy”, Isak said and patted the astromech droid encouragingly. He had a few more hours to go and he really could use a nap. Isak laid down on the sleep compartment and dimmed all the lights. “Wake me up five minutes before jumping out, or if anything comes up.” He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

It didn’t come easy. He had been having reoccurring nightmares lately, and a part of him was by now almost afraid to fall asleep. He couldn’t ever remember what he had dreamt about when he woke up, but it had been bad. He had been scared to the core. When the beeping and booping started Isak woke up covered in cold sweat.

“Shit”, he sighed. He felt every bit as tired as he had felt before falling asleep. He had trouble catching his breath, he laid still with his arm across his forehead and tried to just calm down. It worked somewhat, and a minute before returning to normal space he was sitting on his pilot chair ready for landing. His hands had stopped shaking.

They jumped out smoothly. The space settled around them again, and the small moon of Bakkoush was straight ahead. It was a battered little moon, scarce and far away from anything interesting, and it was one of the hotspots of Boss Sana’s operational web. The law enforcement had got to be aware of this place, with all the ships coming and going and hanging around a near-dead moon, but Bakkoush was one of the few places in this whole system that had supposedly never been raided. You did not piss off Boss Sana.

“Okay, let’s bring her home”, Isak said and sent the encoded signal. He received permission to land on landing dock eight and he set the course for that. The thrusters seemed to be working, but Isak had to stay fully alert every second until he was actually on the dock. Stardust glided smoothly forward, slowing down her speed gradually, and when Isak was above the landing dock he started to descend. The rear thruster seemed to be working perfectly, that was good, but he was less certain about the starboard side one. Yep, it started to cough, then it stopped burning completely. Isak hit the ignition switch repeatedly but nothing.

Lucky for the docking personnel they knew Stardust by her looks and knew to keep their distance unless absolutely necessary. So when she smashed her hull into the dock nobody got squashed under her. Except for Isak’s pride.

“WHY?” Isak screamed and banged the wall with his fist. “We were almost there!”

The fucking cargo had better be intact. He needed his credits. Half would be cut off to pay his debt to Boss Sana, then half of that would probably go for repairing Stardust, half of that to his share for the bribes and about two thirds of what was left for accommodation and expenses. The rest he would save up for a new ship. Bit by bit. If he only managed to get better gigs from Boss Sana he’d make more money.

Isak opened the secret cargo bay. Lucky for him at least the crates seemed okay. Isak opened one and peeked inside. The vials were intact. He did not know why he had transported a hundred and twenty embryos - he wasn’t even sure about the species - halfway across the quadrant, and he was certain he didn’t want to know, either. He was only interested in his payment.

He grabbed his blasters and stuck them in their holsters, one on his left thigh and two on his harness. His jacket covered them all but he left it open for ease of access. He needed a bath so bad, his clothes were stinking and his hands were covered in grease. But business first, pleasure later.

Isak detached the astromech unit and opened the bay doors. The little droid rolled off and Isak let it. He was positive that Boss Sana had bugged his ship anyway, so that pesky little thing could not have any information that she didn’t already possess. Besides, Isak was happy to get some peace from that thing’s beeping. Something about its tuning really bugged him. Maybe there was something that needed tightening or loosening. Isak pulled his jacket tighter, Bakkoush was in the shadow of the planet it was orbiting and the heaters only helped so much. They were for the cargo, not for the staff. It’d be better inside the halls.

Isak stopped dead on his tracks when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He recognized the smell first. It was the smell of blood and death. Isak pulled one of his swagger smiles on his face before turning around.

“Yousef! Nice to see you, how long has it been?”

The Weequay tightened his grip. It was Isak’s bad shoulder, and not by accident, he was sure. He had to really work to keep his smile credible when the darts of pain shooted down his arm into his fingertips.

“Boss Sana wants to see you.”

Isak’s smile waivered. Boss Sana was here. And if Boss Sana wanted to see you personally, you either were in trouble or about to be surprised. That lady was bad. 

“Okay then. I’ll just make sure the cargo is fine and --” Isak had to stop talking when Yousef squeezed on his shoulder. He grimaced in pain. Yousef seemed pleased about that and released his grip a bit. The dock staff scuttered around them in their work, Isak really hoped they’d be smart enough to leave Stardust’s thrusters alone. He could fix those himself, for free.

“Boss Sana wants to see you now.”

Yousef finally let go of Isak. He reached out his hand and Isak sighed heavily.

“Don’t get them clogged with dirt like last time”, he grunted and gave the Weequay his blasters. He also really wished that the dock crew would remember to lock the doors after they’re done with the unloading and repairs. It was unlikely that anyone would even bother to look for something valuable in Isak’s ship, it looked like a ship of a broke man, but it could be sold for parts. Boss Sana’s people were usually sort of loyal to the family, but not all of them and not all the time.

Yousef pushed Isak, at the shoulder, shoving him forward.

“Move!”

Isak took the time to fix his outfit and hair before he started to walk. He wasn’t the bulkiest of men around here, not even close, so he had to compensate the lack of physical strength with attitude. Especially now that his blasters were with Yousef. Then again, nobody, absolutely nobody would try to harm him now that he was with Boss Sana’s personal bodyguard. Except possibly, maybe even likely, Boss Sana’s personal bodyguard himself, so Isak was feeling appropriately nervous as they walked to her ship. Bakkoush had minimal buildings, smugglers and staff lived in their ships while in dock. The winds could get brutal here, raising up dust storms, and maintenance of buildings was just extra work nobody wanted to do. Only the cargo halls for short term holding were above the surface, the dock crew lived beneath it in tunnels and caves. Isak shivered when he thought about the tunnels, he had been down there only once and it had been enough. All that crowded darkness around him, and the air so thick it was hard to drag into his lungs.

Boss Sana’s ship was huge. If Isak hadn’t been so worried about his thrusters he couldn’t have missed it. It covered landing docks one through three completely. It was majestic. It looked powerful, efficient and authoritative. Not unlike its mistress. Isak was relieved to get inside the ship, it was warm in there and he could straighten up his posture again. He was increasingly scared, and hid it with ever thicker layers of cockiness.

Isak looked around on his way. Everything seemed to be in perfect working condition, and notably clean. Only those with more money than they knew how to spend could use this much of it in maintenance and cleaning up. Isak was still filthy, smelly and greasy, dark circles under his eyes from lack of proper sleep, and he stuck out like a sore thumb in here. He really hoped that Boss Sana wouldn’t want to spill his blood all over these pristine floors. A group of soldiers marched by in formation, in full armour, and the hair on the back of Isak’s neck rose up. Something was going on. Something big.

“Doesn’t concern you”, Yousef exclaimed and shoved Isak’s shoulder again. He hadn’t noticed he had turned his head to look at the soldiers. Yousef had, it was his job and he was notoriously good at it. Isak fought the urge to rub his aching shoulder and lost.

Boss Sana was sitting in her throne room. It was the most appropriate word for it, the whole meaning of that waste of space and lustre was to make sure the visitors knew exactly how powerful and influential Boss Sana was. Yousef forced Isak down on his knee in front of her. The tall Chiss female, skin dark, near midnight blue, red eyes like fire. She was wearing a scarf that covered her hair at all times, as well as her neck, she was a living image of dignity, poise and power. Boss Sana was an impressive sight.

Yousef took his place on Boss Sana’s side. She gave his thigh a small stroke. Also a show of power, her power over the Weequay, who had the power to kill anyone in this room, maybe even in this whole ship. Or this quadrant. And he was Boss Sana’s pet.

“Isak Valtersen”, Boss Sana said. Her eyes squinted ever so slightly. “Nice landing.”

Boss Sana’s entourage laughed. Isak didn’t think it was especially funny, but forced himself to smirk and shrug.

“Stardust is an older lady, just needs a bit of work here and there and she’ll be good as new.”

“That piece of crap is not a lady. It’s a starship, and only barely.” Boss Sana sounded irritated. That was bad. Lucky for Isak Yousef leaned over her and whispered her something. She waved her hand in annoyed dismissal but seemed to calm down.

“I will keep your ship in my personal care for now”, Boss Sana said. Isak jumped a bit.

“What? She’s mine, I need her to --”

“For now. Consider your words carefully, Isak Valtersen, lest I confiscate ‘her’ for good. You have been running behind on your payments.”

Isak wanted to protest. He did not dare.

“I have a job for you. You will not need your ship for it. As of today, you will board starship Big Daddy and serve alongside captain Even Bech Næsheim.”

Now Isak couldn’t control himself. He stood up. Yousef took a step closer to him but Boss Sana stopped him by raising her hand.

“I will  _ not _ be serving under  _ him _ ”, Isak hissed.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Boss Sana tilted her head. She seemed amused, but that could turn into anger in an instant. Isak swallowed, he rewinded, what had she said? Alongside?

“A ship with two commanders?”

Boss Sana laughed. She threw her head back and her laughter filled the room. It was not contagious.

“Yes, that would work phenomenally well. You two sharing command of the ship.” Boss Sana shook her head slowly. “No. Big Daddy will still serve under him. But you will not.”

Isak was very confused. He would serve alongside a captain, but not in command? As an equal, but still not?

“I really hope you are not too stupid for this mission”, Boss Sana continued. There was a blade in her voice, a sharp edge ready to draw blood. Isak shook his head.

“Your wish is my command, Boss Sana. You own everything I have and then some.” Isak knew he didn’t really have any options. Boss Sana’s orders were unbreakable.

“You will receive your full briefing with captain Even Bech Næsheim. I do not like having to repeat myself. Your starship is safe with me, Big Daddy will land on dock six in fifteen minutes. You will be accommodated there until further notice.”

Boss Sana waved her hand, ordering Isak to leave. He hesitated.

“What about my blasters?”

“They will be delivered to you at our convenience. Yousef, please escort our guest out.”

Yousef’s smile sent chills down Isak’s spine. He took a couple of hasty steps back.

“No, no, it’s good, all good. I’m good as gone. Goodbye.” Isak turned around and hurried out of the ship, doing his best to look like he was not basically running away. He was unarmed and without a ship, a widowed captain, all he had left were the scraps of his pride. He needed to hold on to them like on dear life.


	2. Big Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Bet you thought this would never happen.
> 
> I am super slow with anything that's plot driven. But I *will* finish this thing.

Isak stood by landing dock six huddled inside his jacket. The winds had gathered their strength during the daytime and were now biting and scratching to the bone. Isak was freezing, but he didn’t want to enter the cargo halls. Boss Sana had not explicitly told him to wait outside, but he’d rather not test his luck. Yousef’s smile was still haunting him, he would have loved to make Isak suffer. But he had crossed his woman, so that was somewhat understandable. Though that woman was in no need of that kind of protection.

Finally Big Daddy jumped out of hyperspace. Isak was startled by it, and he wished that nobody saw him. She had a ridiculous name and an idiot for captain, but she was a beauty. And fast. It was a class one ship, while Stardust was barely class 1.7, and Even never let Isak forget that. Shit, he hated that arrogant asshole so much. He could never prove it, but he was sure that Even was behind more than one of Isak’s failed runs.

Isak didn’t really remember the exact time when their normal rivalry had taken a turn to the level it was now. Sure, all smugglers were competing for their place in the food chain, but this, this thing with Isak and Even, it was something more. It was something personal. Isak was half sure that Boss Sana knew about that and this was just some sick entertainment for her. She was twisted and evil. And so wealthy and influential that she must have been bored easily.

Isak watched carefully how the captain landed his ship. Big Daddy slid to port almost like it was a living thing, its movements careful and contemplated. Far from the belly flop Stardust had made. But easy for Even, really, at least on the surface there was barely any damage to his ship, while Isak’s was mostly damage and scar tissue. Piloting a fully operating ship was easy.

When Big Daddy had docked the bay doors opened. Captain Even Bech Næsheim rode down the strip. Was he..posing? His hands on his hips, his legs just a bit spread and his hair, his hair was perfect like always. Isak ran his hand through his messy curls and regretted that decision immediately but too late. He had forgotten about all the oil in his hands.

“Isak”, Even said, with a smirk. “It’s been a while.”

“Not long enough”, Isak grunted. He was shivering with cold but trying to hide it. Badly. Even kept smirking, probably fully aware of how great the wind made his hair look. The bounce, the bounce.

“We should not keep Boss Sana waiting, hm? Let’s go.” Even stepped past Isak, who tried to think of something, anything really, to say that would make it seem less like Even giving Isak an order that he would follow. He came up with nothing. This man had that effect on him and he did not like it one bit. Nevertheless, Boss Sana  _ was _ waiting and they’d better hustle. Isak turned and caught up.

“Some mission, eh?” Isak poked into the dark. Maybe Even knew something he didn’t, maybe he’d reveal his information because he assumed Isak was in the know as well. No such luck.

“I’ve done worse”, Even shrugged. Darn it. They made their way, hurriedly, to Boss Sana’s ship. Isak sighed, relieved, when he was inside, out of the cold wind. It had made his shoulder ache again, a constant dull pain. Yousef’s manhandling hadn’t helped at all.

Another group of soldiers marched past them. Isak kept his eyes on the floor but Even stared at them openly, he even turned around to watch them go behind them.

“Shit, the rumors seem to be true, then”, Even stated and caught up with Isak again. Isak frowned. What rumors? One of the downsides of avoiding everybody was that he never heard about any rumors. But that was an upside at the same time, so.

“Have there been any new ones?”

“Hell, these days  _ all _ of them are new. Not a day goes by without brand new gossip. They say a new Empire is forming up. But that’s really like non-news. Whenever a revolution happens it doesn’t take long for a new reign of terror to take the old one’s place.”

Isak raised his brow. He had no idea Even was so. Political.

“I’ve never seen the Empire’s soldiers here before.”

“I’d be surprised you’d see them ever again, either. The Empire is no more, I’ve heard. But it doesn’t really matter what it’s called, now does it? We have our own lords to bow down to.”

Speaking of which, they were at the throne room doors. The second they opened Even took a bow before entering. Isak followed suite, hesitating just a bit. They were given permission to enter, and they walked to the spot Isak had been kneeling at just moments before. Yousef was nowhere to be seen, but Boss Sana’s presence didn’t really need any extra intimidation. Isak pressed his knee to the floor and tugged at Even’s jacket until he did the same.

“Captain Bech Næsheim. Captain Valtersen. I have summoned for you because I have a mission for you both.”

Boss Sana spoke softly, but her voice was clear and her presence formidable. She had authority and was not afraid to show it. Boss Sana moved her hand through the air in front of her and a hologram appeared between her and the kneeling captains. It was a sphere, dark blue with white swirls traveling across its surface. A planet? It looked like a planet. Maybe their destination?

“This is Boukhal”, Boss Sana stated. Isak recognised the name. Boukhal, the water planet. Most life needed water, and planets like Boukhal were important resources. And heavily armed. At least five or six space stations were orbiting Boukhal at any given time, and they had really big guns.

“For a water planet it sure had crappy beaches”, Even said. Isak glared at him. He had no objection for Even to get punished for his cocky attitude but Isak was now so close by that he might become collateral damage.

“I am not paying you to lie around on beaches, captain Bech Næsheim.”

“Well.” Even grinned. “It was actually more of a rolling around in the sand type of situation.”

“I’d make a guard zap you if you didn’t like it so much.” There was unexpected warmth in Boss Sana’s voice. Amusement. Fondness, maybe? Isak didn’t like where this was going. He wasn’t sure about the exact destination, but he didn’t like it.

“What are you paying us for, then?” Crap. That sounded way too arrogant. Lucky for Isak Boss Sana was in a good mood to begin with, now her smile just snuffed out instead of turning into a grimace.

“There is a moon orbiting Boukhal. It’s not on any map, neither has it been spotted outside the planet’s gravitational field. Anyone trying to approach it gets blasted away by the defense systems of the planet. I have reliable information that states the moon is real, and on that moon is a system of caves which hold a treasure I wish to add to my personal collection.” Boss Sana waved her hand and the planet disappeared. In its place shone a golden staff with intricate engravings all over it. “Bring me the Scepter of Boukhal.”

Isak had never heard of it. Not once. Not about the moon or about the scepter. He nodded anyway. Even chuckled next to him.

“I presume something this dangerous is going to be worth the risk?”

“Stardust will receive full repairs. The ship will be just like new, and more. For you, captain Bech Næsheim, I have something special. You know what it is. And when you bring me the scepter you will get it back.”

The chuckle withered away. So did the attitude. All Isak could sense from Even was greedy need. Longing. He bowed his head to his knee.

“As soon as my ship has been refueled and restocked I will fly to Boukhal, mistress.”

Stardust would receive full repairs. Isak could get his ship fixed and finally leave. In any case Boss Sana had confiscated her, so Isak didn’t really have a choice. He bowed as well, and when they were dismissed to wait for their navigational plan and full instructions he kept close to Even.

“I’m not buying it”, Isak muttered as they exited Boss Sana’s ship and walked across the docks. “Boss Sana has much better captains to send for the scepter. Why us? And why  _ us _ together?”

A small repairs droid flew over their heads. Isak bit his tongue. Boss Sana had eyes and ears everywhere. Even didn’t seem to care.

“We’re cheap. What she gives us as reward cost her barely anything.”

Even was right. Isak’s ship was cheap to repair if you already had the equipment and parts. And whatever it was that Even was promised, it was already his, only taken from him. They worked for practically nothing, in Boss Sana’s point of view.

“What is she giving you?”

Even smiled with one side of his mouth. Isak’s side.

“Nice try, dustboy.”

Isak rolled his eyes. He was certain Even had his roots deep in some rural dust just like Isak did. Some farm kid, for sure. And it wasn’t that Isak was ashamed of his past or anything. It was just that Even said it in a way that implied he should have been.

“I’ll be less dusty as soon as I get a shower.”

“You’re planning to use my water supply for that? Rude.”

“Hey, this was not my idea. Boss Sana’s orders.”

“I dont’ remember her ordering you to take a shower.”

“It’d be a waste of her valuable time, stating the obvious.” Isak really needed a shower. He was dusty and oily and sweaty and filthy. He looked like a mechanic, not like a captain. They stopped to wait for the strip to descend.

“I doubt it’ll improve the smell, though.”

“What smell?”

“You reek of desperation. I just might have to take care of that. Half the galaxy can smell you coming.”

Isak pursed his lips tightly. They stepped on the strip and started their climb into Big Daddy. Even was right. It had been practically forever. He couldn’t afford to pay for it and he was pretty particular species wise and this whole sector had only a handful of their kind. It didn’t help that one of them was this man. The arrogant, drop dead gorgeous bastard of a captain who could make Isak’s body feel things nobody else could. And who drove him absolutely nuts with rage.

“You know where the shower is. Leave the door unlocked if you’re interested”, Even said as the bay doors closed. He swaggered away towards the bridge. Isak headed for the shower facilities. He locked the door carefully.


	3. Hyperspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I BET YOU THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS!
> 
> I did not. Here's 3K of angry sex as an apology for the delay.
> 
> I really needed a break from dark and angsty. This hit the spot!
> 
> Repeatedly. Hehee.

After the shower and grabbing a snack - he just took it, without asking anyone, he wasn’t part of the command chain of this ship - Isak was feeling slightly better. He was still confused, and tired, and pissed, and his shoulder was still acting up, but considering the circumstances he was feeling almost okay. The ship was almost ready to leave Bakkoush behind, and then Isak would be where he belonged again. Among the stars. He would miss Stardust, but she was in good hands here. Full repairs were desperately in order.

Isak went to the rear hatch. He wanted to see what they were loading on board. He stood half behind a beam and watched crate after crate be hauled into Big Daddy’s hold. They were unlabeled, and could contain anything. They were smallish for things like cannons, but they could be shipped as parts. Isak could only imagine what further instructions Boss Sana had given captain Bech Næsheim without Isak knowing about it. He was not on the need to know basis concerning, for example, possible smuggling along the way.

More soldiers marched past Big Daddy. They were in uniform and on formation. Isak didn’t recognise their crest, but it wasn’t the Empire’s. If Isak didn’t know better, he’d say that Bakkoush was under military takeover. But that was impossible. Boss Sana would never surrender to that, no matter how much they paid. She was a proud warrior, and so was Yousef. They would rather torch the place than surrender under anyone else’s command.

The loading was complete and the hatch started to close. They’d be leaving soon. Isak watched at the slice of the docks still visible get smaller and smaller, and as the last pair of military boots disappeared out of sight he hurried to the cockpit. He wanted to see how Big Daddy took off and shot into the stars. That was Isak’s favourite part of this line of work. Leaving orbit.

Big Daddy’s cockpit had two consoles and the captain’s seat. Isak was pretty sure that a command bridge wasn’t included in the standard model of this particular ship. Even must have had it installed separately, just in order to stroke his ego. Captain Bech Næsheim sure was into bells and whistles. But Isak had to admit, as he entered the bridge, that Even did look good on that seat.

Even looked good in any position, really. And that pissed Isak off so much. Looks concerned, captain Bech Næsheim was the man of Isak’s dreams. But he couldn’t stand the bastard. That wasn’t fair. Especially since Even kept expressing his interest in getting involved with Isak.

Isak stayed in the back part of the bridge. He didn’t want Even to see him. He just wanted to feel the ship’s engines start under his feet and see the stars from the windows.

“Initiate liftoff sequence”, Even said. “Fross, keep her steady. We’re on full load.”

The Sullustan didn’t seem pleased by Even’s mistrust. Isak hummed, quietly. He couldn’t resist a little poke.

“I see you’ve given up the thrill of piloting your own ship”, Isak said. Even spun around in his chair, surprised, but collected himself quickly. His familiar smirk crawled over his lips again.

“Given that I can afford a Sullustan pilot, why would I? Based on the state of your rust bucket you have been hitting every asteroid you’ve come across. I can’t compliment your piloting, but I have to admire your aim.”

“Kiss my ass”, Isak growled and walked closer to the windows. He might as well see properly now that his cover had been blown anyway.

“Only if you kiss mine first, dust boy.”

“I would rather kiss a Wookiee.”

The hull of Big Daddy vibrated as the engines turned on. The magical moment of leaving the ground was at hand, and both captains shut up to appreciate it. Isak felt the shift in gravity as the ground let go of him and the ship’s artificial gravity field kicked in. For that briefest moment, the blink of an eye, Isak was fully  _ aware _ of the fact that he was about to launch himself into the void, inside a big tin can. His skin was tingling, his mouth felt a bit dry, his every sense was on hyperdrive.

Big Daddy drifted slowly and proudly out of the harbour. Fross kept her steady with ease. Isak stared at the stars that got brighter and brighter on a sky that got blacked and blacker as they left the atmosphere of Bakkoush. They navigated past the defense systems and the debris orbiting the moon and its mother planet, and then the fun part was over.

“Jump to hyperspace”, Even gave his command. “And run full inspections of the ship. I don’t trust our mistress.”

The stars stretched into lines and then disappeared in a flash of light. They were in hyperspace. Isak preferred piloting manually, but in hyperspace it was impossible for anything else but an astromech droid. Even the Sullustan couldn’t navigate here.

Isak jumped when he noticed Even had appeared right behind his back. Too close. Way too close, Isak couldn’t get away from between the window and the captain without touching the man. The second he had turned around he regretted it bitterly. Even was so close to him. He smelled like a man. Isak’s skin was tingling again.

“What?” Isak grunted, biting his teeth together.

“It’s good to see you again, captain Valtersen”, Even said. Isak saw Fross leave the bridge. He was alone with Even and the astromech. He snarled at Even.

“I would like to retreat to my quarters now.”

Even leaned closer. Isak backed away but his back hit the window. He was trapped. He blushed. And he didn’t like it one bit. But he had been in this same exact position enough times to know where this was headed. He would not give Even the satisfaction to be the first one to make a move.

Isak shoved his lips onto Even’s. Their lips got almost crushed between their teeth, and Isak bit on Even’s bottom lip on purpose. Even grabbed Isak’s hips and yanked them against his own, and Isak got squished against the window as Even leaned in. That would not do. Isak pressed his heels on the window and pushed as hard as he could. He managed to flip them over, so Even ended up between him and the window. Even didn’t seem to agree with the move.

When Isak forced his tongue into Even’s mouth Even had more urgent things to worry about than being flipped around. His own tongue was ready to pick a fight with Isak’s, and it fought dirty. So did Even. He grabbed Isak’s jacket and pulled it down off his shoulders, restricting Isak’s arms with it.

Isak’s blood was boiling and rushing. He felt his hard dick press against Even’s. He knew that the both of them had been anticipating this moment from the second they had seen each other again. And he knew neither of them would admit it, not even facing torture.

Even grinded his hips against Isak. That pulled a sound out of him, like a moan mixed with a grunt, and Even took his advantage immediately. He pulled away from the kiss and bit down on the side of Isak’s neck.

Even smelled so good.

Isak opened his neck up for Even. He also sank his fingernails onto Even’s shoulder. He was not surrendering, he was just enjoying himself for a bit. Even’s lips nibbled on the sensitive skin under his ear, and his quick tongue flicked along his pulse line. It made Isak almost shake. He grabbed Even from behind his neck and guided his head lower, down to his collarbone.

“Ow!” Isak hissed. Even bit him. Hard. He didn’t break skin but that would leave a bruise. Isak wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow he was suddenly on his back on the floor, with Even on top of him, his teeth still holding on to Isak’s skin. When they let go another kind of pain rushed over Isak, making him gasp.

“I can’t wait to get inside you”, Even mumbled. Isak laughed.

“Wouldn’t hold my breath if I were you.”

Even’s eyes were dark and sparkly. The reminded Isak of the stars above the dust planet he had come from. Isak stared deep into them, and while Even was no doubt convinced that his own attractiveness made Isak enchanted, Isak wrapped his legs among Even’s legs and flipped them over. Isak straddled Even with his thighs and sat on his hips, grabbing Even’s slender wrists and nailing them on the floor on both sides of Even’s head.

“But if you ask nicely, soon you might feel me inside you.”

Even stretched out his fingers, then bent them a bit. Their movement caught Isak’s eye. He remembered how those fingers could make him feel, and that thought made him shake. He felt Even’s hard dick under his hips. Isak arched his body over Even’s and kissed him again.

Even pushed his chest and stomach up to meet Isak’s. The friction that move gave Isak’s dick made him moan into Even’s mouth. He had missed this so much. He didn’t let himself miss this actively, but in the back of his mind, deep in his loins, he had missed this. He might let Even win this time. He was getting tired of fighting, at least. Isak wanted to get on with this.

“Last one in my quarters gets to bottom”, Isak purred on Even’s lips and rushed up on his feet. He ran to the door, and he heard Even cuss and hurry after him. Their feet tapped on the metal floors in a quick pace. It was almost as quick as Isak’s heart thudding in his ears. It wasn’t easy to run while being this hard, but at least Even’s situation was equally bad. And his legs were longer. And this was his ship, so he knew his way around.

What the hell was Isak thinking when throwing this challenge?

Isak slammed his palm against the door of his quarters. He turned around and Even ran into him. Isak smirked, triumphantly.

“I won.”

Even grabbed Isak, reached behind him and opened the door. Then he spun them around and backed up a step.

“I believe you said last one  _ in _ your quarters?”

Shit! Even was right. He had said so. Isak blushed, deep and crimson, and closed the door behind him.

“Fair’s fair. But I will make you work for it.”

Even grinned. He had a perfect grin.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Isak jumped him. He literally jumped up in the air and wrapped his arms and legs around Even. He kissed Even again, hungry, he couldn’t get enough of those lips. He nibbled at them, licked them, sucked on them lightly. Now that he didn’t have to keep fighting for the top position he had time to focus on Even and his lovely body. Even grabbed Isak’s ass with both hands and pulled his hips tighter against himself. Isak let Even carry him over to the bed and set him down there.

Isak sat up and battled his way out of his jacket and shirt. He threw them on the floor. Even undressed as well, baring his chest. Isak paused for a second to look at it. He raised his hand and touched the scars under Even’s ribs.

“These are new.”

Even looked down.

“Heh. Yeah. Do not try to pet a saber cat.”

Isak raised his brows. He couldn’t believe even this man towering above him would be that stupid. Even was probably lying. Isak didn’t really care, he had more pressing issues right now. His fingers fell on the buttons of Even’s fly.

“How’s your shoulder been?” Even asked. Isak frowned. He was not happy to have a conversation instead of sex.

“Fine, just fine”, he muttered and fiddled the fly open. Isak grabbed Even’s pants and pulled them down. He sat up on the bed and yanked Even closer, pulling from the pants and almost making Even topple over. Isak’s lips gripping the side of Even’s dick muffled every objection Even potentially considered making. Isak ran his mouth up and down the shaft, his head tilted to the side, and traced the veins with the tip of his tongue. It made Even make a long trembling sigh.

Isak teased that tasty dick with all his skill. He ran his mouth up, almost to the tip, and then back down again, he nibbled on it gently, he buried his face into Even’s scrotum and popped one of his balls inside his mouth to be sucked on gently. He made Even’s legs shake, and his dick drip, and his breathing sound urgent and frustrated.

“Come  _ on _ already! Shit!”

Isak was so hard himself it felt like his dick would burst. He had to undo his pants quickly before diving back in to suck on Even. He opened his mouth and finally took the tip in. He could taste Even’s heat on it, a couple of small drops, and that taste made his mouth slick and wet. Isak closed his eyes and let Even slide deeper into his mouth. It had been a while, and his jaws were already aching a bit, but he buckled up and soldiered on. He didn’t stop until Even was touching the back of his mouth.

Isak used his hands to touch the root and the balls. He fondled them gently, teased them, while his mouth worked on the dick that was filling it up. He sucked on it hard, and he sucked on it wet, and the soft, low grunting moans Even made sounded so hot. Isak wanted to, really wanted to suck on Even until the man came, but then he wouldn’t possibly be able to get it up again to fuck Isak. That wouldn’t do. Isak pulled his face back, gasping for air as the tip left his lips.

“Holy mother of --” Even mumbled, wiping the sweat off from under his nose. “You’ve been practicing?”

“Fuck you”, Isak chuckled, squirming his way out of his pants. He kicked them on the floor too. “I trust you have equipped my quarters?”

Even went to the panel and opened it. He came back with his pants around his ankles and a vial of lubricant in his hand. He stepped out of the pants and got down on his knees on the end of the bed. Isak spread his legs and settled them on both sides of Even. He couldn’t wait. He had needed this for so long.

Isak grabbed his buttocks and spread them for Even. The thought, that now Even found out for sure that Isak had planned for this to happen, made Isak blush. He was clean. Spotless. Even didn’t make any snarky remarks, though, he was too focused on getting his fingers ready. When Isak felt the slick, cool gel hit his hole and Even’s slender, long finger push its way inside he moaned out loud. It just felt so good.

“Fuck, you’re tight”, Even mumbled. “You really need this, don’t you?”

“Shut up and fuck me already.”

Isak suppressed his urge to kick Even off the bed. Even had his fingers to thank for that. They touched Isak so good, they spread him and slicked him up and they rubbed on his most secret, most pleasurable places. Isak raised his leg up in the air to spread himself out further. It allowed Even to push his two fingers inside Isak all they way down to the fork of his thumb. Isak’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“Come on”, he gasped as soon as he could. “Take me!”

Even pulled his hand back. Isak’s hips bucked after it, they wanted more. His body was craving Even’s dick, and it needed it now. Immediately. Even positioned himself between Isak’s legs and finally,  _ finally _ guided his tip against Isak’s hole and pushed. Isak was scream-moaning when Even’s dick pushed inside him. Isak grasped for Even’s back, to pull him closer, to just get Even’s body to press against him.

Even arrived. He laid down on top of Isak and pushed all the way inside. He laid there for a moment, letting Isak’s body to get used to the big, hard dick inside it. Even kissed him, but Isak was more just gasping and whimpering into Even’s mouth than kissing him back. He needed this. He needed this so bad, and this felt so good. Isak’s hips nudged, encouraging Even to finally start pounding him.

Finally Even did. Isak felt the dick that was splitting him in two slide out, and then push back in. Out, in, again and again, and the friction it gave inside him gave him pleasure unlike anything else in the galaxy. Isak had slept with other men, but Even just matched his body better than anyone. His girth and his length and curve were all just perfect, and his technique was remarkable. He gave it to Isak slow at first, then fast, and when Isak was driven absolutely out of his mind with pleasure and heat Even gave it to him hard.

Isak lifted his leg up on Even’s shoulder. His body had to give up Even’s closeness in exchange for the power in his thrusts, but it was an excellent deal. Isak’s ass slapped against Even’s hips, faster and harder, and his hands tried to grab the sheets but his fingers didn’t obey him, they just spread out and bent in without aim or purpose. Isak’s whole focus was between his legs, and inside him, and then Even slipped his hands under Isak’s ass and raised it just a bit. Even was pounding Isak directly on target and it made Isak howl with pleasure. It made him come, hard and long, he was seeing stars and they grew into lines that exploded into white light.

It took Isak a while to return into normal space. The outlines of the world pulled themselves slowly back together. Isak opened his eyes, dark and bewildered, and saw Even smiling down at him. He had no idea had Even come or not. He was too fucked out to care. He was scattered across the galaxy, and Even’s gravity was pulling his pieces toward itself. So, when Even laid down and wrapped his arm around Isak, Isak didn’t kick him to the floor. For now.


End file.
